


Maybe Just Ugly

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Drama, M/M, S&M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-04
Updated: 2000-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This time from Ray's POV.This story is a sequel toA Darkness Inside Him.





	Maybe Just Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Maybe Just Ugly

Here's a sequel to "A Darkness Inside Him", this time from Ray's POV. Still uber dark, rated NC-17, with a squick warning for b/d, s/m, and some blood. I really don't like the Fraser and Ray I've conjured up in this universe, so I don't expect anyone else to, either! 

Feel free to send comments to and visit my site at http://www.geocities.com/raven_free/ 

Maybe Just Ugly 

By: Raven 

I don't even scream when Fraser lets his belt down hard on my chest. I don't dare. If I do, if I complain, then he won't fuck me and I need him to fuck me. Need him so bad I hate myself 'cause what we're doin' is wrong. 

This ain't buddies. It ain't even partners or lovers. It's sick and twisted and so fucking wrong, but I can't make it right. 

The second I saw the bastard in that bright red suit, wham! I was head over in heels for him. And he was into men, too. 

One man. 

That I'm pretendin' to be. 

Oh, sure, Fraser's just a man. Needs a good fuck like anyone else, but he won't let himself pretend that he enjoys it. He likes to hurt people. He hurts me 'cause I'm not Vecchio. 

And I just take it 'cause I want his cock inside me. 'Cause I love him. Loved him. Once I got to know him, I knew sure as hell that there's more to hate in Benton Fraser than to love. 

He's just one sick, twisted sonofabitch. I can't end this. He's the only one who can. And he won't. 'Cause he likes to hurt people. He likes to hurt me. 

When he's done with the belt, he yanks my legs up. I relax so he can enter me easily, not that he'd care either way. No lube, obviously. I feel something tear and I know I'm gonna have blood on the sheets in the mornin'. vI come. I always come. Like I actually *enjoy* being used like some toy by a sick, perverted Mountie. Maybe I do. Maybe I'm just as sick and perverted as him. 

He dresses without saying anything, then he leaves. I hear him slam the apartment door shut behind him. 

Some nights, he comes back to set me free. I know he won't be back tonight. Tomorrow, sure. He'll unlock me and I'll go take a shower and in the meantime he'll be fixing coffee. We'll go to work, and he'll chatter on about some cute Inuit story I have no fucking interest in, but I'll laugh and we'll joke and we'll fool everybody. 

Except us. We know exactly what we are. No word for it. Maybe just ugly. 


End file.
